Sailor Zodiac: The Search For The Sailors
by Kitty17794
Summary: A new dawn of Sailors has arrived... [Status: H]
1. Prologue

Author's Note:   
  
Yay! This will be a fun story to write.   
  
-Copyright: Sailor Moon, the cats and the Galaxy Sailor Soldiers belong to Tokyo Pop! Sailor Star, Sailor Mini Star, the villains, the cats and the Zodiac Senshi belong to me. Mat belongs to TribalRocket.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Two dark figures stood in a dark room, watching the dimly lit screen before them. On the screen were pictures of 12 girls. One of the figures clicked her nails on the metal table, thinking. She turned to another screen, looking at the 11 other girls in the pictures. These 11 girls could be reconigized as the Galaxy Sailor Soldiers. She turned to the other figure. "Dear sister…you have failed so many times." she began. The other figure nodded. "I know…but I won't this time." she said. Her sister shook her head. "No..I'm going to try this time. You have failed too often." she said turning to look at the screen again. Her sister sighed, glaring at the screens. 


	2. Nala

Chapter 1:  
  
-Nala  
  
I walked into the bowling alley, knowing my sister would be there working. She, unlike me, had a job and was responsible about money and all the other things she needed. I on the other hand, enjoy traveling, and just do quick little jobs around the community to get money. And if there's no jobs to be done, my sister loans me money. I hate doing it to her, but she doesn't seem to mind. She has more money than she knows what to do with. I saw my sister working behind the counter. You could call her my twin, because we look alike, but we were not born on the same day. Except for our eye color, and the fact that I'm one inch taller than her, we could dress up as each other and no one would know the difference, unless they really knew us well. We both have short brown hair, but while I always twist mine up in a clip, she always wears it in a short ponytail.  
  
Nikita looked up at saw me, and waved. I smiled and walked over to her, leaning on the counter. "Hey Nikita." I said looking around the bowling alley. It wasn't too crowded today I noticed, which was odd. Nikita followed my glance around, knowing what I was thinking. "There was some concert today at the mall. Everyone's there." she said. I nodded, looking around. It was weird seeing it practically empty. I shrugged it off and looked at my sister again. "Wanna take a lunch break?" I asked. She nodded taking off her apron. "Sure. I need to take a break." she said. We walked out of the bowling alley and jumped into my car. I pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road. My car is like my baby. I travel a lot, so I'm in the car often. I love just having the top down, feeling the wind. It's a great feeling, but unfortunately my sister doesn't feel the same way about traveling. I'd love it if she would go with me sometime. It would be fun. Nikita looked over at me. "What's been going on?" she asked. I shrugged. "Nothing." I said looking down. In all reality, that wasn't the case. I'd been home for a week now, I'd been in Georgia just driving around enjoying myself. But I already had the urge to get on the road again. Nikita hates it when I go, she gets lonely without me. I hated telling her I was going. I sighed. I had to tell her sooner or later. I glanced over at her. "I've got the urge again Nikita…" I said. She nodded thoughtfully. "I figured…And to tell you the truth…I have the urge all the sudden to go somewhere too." she said quietly. My eyes widened, looking at her. "Nala watch the road!" she reprimanded. I smirked playfully at her and turned my gaze back to the road. "So you're going with me this time?" I asked hopefully. She nodded. "Yep. Looks like you are stuck with me." she laughed. I smiled. "I'm glad you're going. I miss you when you don't come along" I said turning into the restaurant parking lot. She looked at me again. "Where are we going then?" she asked. I thought for a moment, then smiled. "New York" 


	3. Tara

Chapter 2:  
  
-Tara  
  
I typed a few things into my search engine and clicked the go button. While the computer was processing the information I leaned back in my chair. Computer is something I've always been good at, one of the only things I think. Everyone always says "Oh that's not true!" but I don't believe them. I don't have many friends, so I'm often alone. I spend a lot of time reading, or just surfing the web. I'm also a vegetarian. The only one in my family. I can't stand the thought of poor animals being killed.   
  
While waiting for the search on the computer to complete, I stood up and walked into the kitchen, and started to prepare a salad. The neighborhood kids were playing in the sprinkler next door I saw. Here in California it's pretty hot, and the kids enjoy water games. I walked over to the fridge and got out what I needed, then started to prepare the salad. I glanced at the brochure I had hanging on the fridge. New York. I'd suddenly become fascinated with the place, and wanted more than ever to go and visit. Luckily I had some cash saved up, and I was planning to go on vacation. I picked up my bowl of salad and walked back to the computer. The search was finished, so I browsed through the list of hotels in New York that I could stay at. I finally found one, and booked a room. I shut off the computer and walked to my room, and pulled out my suitcase. My plane ticket was sitting on the dresser, and I immediately put it into my purse, so I wouldn't lose it. Then I started to pull out outfits from my closet and put them into my suitcase. I would be leaving in the morning, and by the next day I'd be in New York! I couldn't wait. It would be so exciting to be in the big city. After putting the outfits in the suitcase, I walked over to my vanity and glanced in the mirror. My blue hair fell to my shoulders, and my blue eyes reflected my hair perfectly. I picked up my makeup bag and brushes, and put them in the suitcase. I grabbed a few books as well and put them in, then shut the suitcase, leaning it against the wall. Well...I was ready. Now the long wait until tomorrow. 


End file.
